Carmella DeCesare
Carmella Danielle Garcia (née 'DeCesare '; born July 1, 1982) is an American model who was Playboy magazine's Miss April 2003 and Playmate of the Year for 2004. She is of Italian and Puerto Rican descent. She is best known for her time in WWE as a WWE Diva. She was featured in the 2008 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue in the players' wives feature. Career Modeling She responded to Playboy's "Who Wants to Be a Playboy Centerfold?" search when it came to Cleveland and was selected as a finalist for the competition. She, however, had second thoughts and withdrew early in the taping of material for the Fox Network special that aired in the summer of 2002. DeCesare then changed her mind about posing for Playboy and was quickly named Cyber Girl of the Week in October 2002 and Cyber Girl of the Month in February 2003, before being selected as Playboy's Miss April in 2003. She appeared in the 2005 Playmates at Play at the Playboy Mansion swimsuit calendar as calendar girl of March. The calendar was the inaugural Playmates at Play calendar and it was shot on the grounds of the Playboy Mansion in 2004. It was Playboy's first attempt at creating a non-nude swimsuit calendar featuring Playmates similar in style with those from Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. In 2005, DeCesare received breast implants. In an episode of the E! reality-TV series The Girls Next Door in August 2005, she said that her implants looked fake because they were new and had not fully settled. She modeled in the 2008 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. World Wrestling Entertainment DeCesare made her first World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) appearance as a contestant in the 2004 WWE Diva Search. She was the runner-up to eventual winner Christy Hemme. She was signed to a brief contract to compete with Hemme in a Lingerie Pillow Fight at Taboo Tuesday, which she lost. Personal life Arrest On September 10, 2004, she pled not guilty to assault in a Cleveland, Ohio court after a fight in a bar on August 21, 2004 with a woman named Kristen Hine. She was acquitted of the assault charge on January 12, 2005 but found guilty of violating a restraining order. She was sentenced to do twenty-four hours of community service, given one year probation, and fined $150. During the trial, DeCesare testified that Jeff Garcia, her boyfriend and at that time the quarterback for the Cleveland Browns, had been involved in an affair with Hine after DeCesare's and Garcia's relationship began. Garcia commented on the situation "It’s embarrassing that I am here today, to be caught up in a situation like this." Marriage and current activities On April 21, 2007, DeCesare married then-NFL quarterback Jeff Garcia at the CordeValle Resort in San Martin, California. They have a daughter named Presley who was born on April 28, 2008. The couple welcomed their second child, a son, in June 2009. The couple's third child, a son named Jax was born on September 21, 2010. In a May 2007 interview with the Calgary Sun, Garcia hinted that since DeCesare is now his wife she will distance herself from Playboy. She is listed as the vice-president of Garcia's charity, the Garcia Pass It On Foundation. Category:1982 births Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE Divas Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE Diva Search contestants